Fréquenter l'amour, c'est fréquenter la mort
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: Alors que Sherlock continue sa vie normalement, il se retrouve du jour au lendemain confronté à son passé, à ses anciens souvenirs qu'il croyait enterrés à jamais : son amie d'enfance est de retour en Angleterre...cependant, un danger plane : la mort.
1. Prologue

**A vrai dire, je pense que cette fanfic' est la plus merdique que j'ai écrite. Enfin, c'est mon avis. Donc, je ne serai pas surprise si...*pessimiste*...je n'ai aucune review. Parce la fille la dedans...elle m'énerve, pas vous ?**

**Inspiré de Naruto, de la Taupe et...du captain Harlock. On retrouvera quelques personnages de la littérature la dedans. Bon, vous verrez. **

**Les lieux cités sont souvent fictifs sauf les noms des villes. J'ai regardé l'encyclopédie (pour une fois qui me sert ). Désolé pour les fautes. **

* * *

PROLOGUE :

Nord de la Russie, Ville de Samara, 2 heures du matin  
Hôtel de Reegashvo

Un homme vêtu de noir, le visage caché par une capuche, s'empressait de monter les marches de l'hôtel. A cette heure-ci, personne. Il avait eu la facilité de s'introduire avec les doubles clés qu'on lui avait donnés. Rapidement, d'un pas furtif et discret, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, il parcourut les couloirs du troisième étage à la recherche d'un numéro. Chambre 1.22, autremendit, classe 1 et 22ème chambre. Très vite, ses yeux de lynx habitués à la nuit, aperçut ce qu'il cherchait. Il frappa plusieurs fois et avec des intervalles irréguliers la porte 1.22. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, le laissant disparaître dans l'unique pièce baignée d'une faible lumière.  
"- Bien le bonjour, lança l'individue qui lui avait ouvert la porte.  
C'était une femme aux cheveux cuivrés à moitié ébouriffés, à moins qu'elle ne soit décoiffée. Habillée d'une simple combinaison en cuir noir, elle affichait une assurance étonnant pour une jeune femme d'une beauté froide. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude observaient son visiteur d'un air flegmatique.  
"- Je pensais que tu arrivais vers 4 heures, je suis surprise de te voir arriver plus tôt que prévu, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un bureau où un ordinateur portable avait été ouvert. Visiblement, elle avait été coupé dans son activité.  
L'homme se détendit un peu et enleva sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage garni de cicatrices. Il paraissait agé dans la cinquantaine.  
"- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, dit-il, nous sommes tombés sur le terroriste dont le code était Ykosvasck...  
- Ah...celui nous a toujours causé des problèmes, maugréa la femme, dont l'écran lumineux accentuait sa pâleur mortelle.  
- Jack est mort, lâcha l'autre avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix, mais j'ai pu récupéré avec les autres quelques informations qui pourraient nous être utile.  
- Paix à son âme, murmura-t-elle, quels infos ?"  
Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une clé USB. Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine.  
"- Quoi ? C'est tous ce que vous avez ?  
- Le groupe d'Erin et de Steven ont pu se procurer les ordinateurs, je n'ai fait que prendre le reste, s'excusa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.  
- J'imagine qu'ils ont pris le meilleur...  
- Nous n'avons pas assez de matériels pour les décrypter tous, j'ai jugé bon, de ne prendre que ça."  
Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et s'empara de la clé qu'elle installa vivement sur son ordinateur. L'autre s'assit auprès d'elle, l'expression grave et sérieux.  
"- Même si ce n'est qu'une foutue USB, je suis sur que cela peut nous être utile, fit-il en suivant les gestes informatiques de son amie.  
- Il n'est même pas protégé par un mot de passe, décriva-t-elle surprise, les fichiers ne sont que banales : "carte", "nom des hôtels"...avec des noms de restaurants, je suppose que notre terroriste devait être en vacances...tiens...un...  
- Bingo Book ? Lut son coéquipier sceptique, ça existe ?  
- Vu que ce fichier se nomme ainsi, oui...Il contient des informations de gens décédés, donc assassinés par l'organisme : Ruth Undergrey, Beryl Erastein, Franck Hyde, Allan Jeckyll...et même l'Allemand Joshua Ferkel...  
- Maintenant, on sait par qui ils ont été tué, dit-t-il, tiens, même l'Agent Américain Kevin Brandon !  
- Ce fichier porte bien son nom..Bingo Book, là où est répertorié tous ceux que l'on considère comme dangereux, estimons nous heureux que nous ne sommes pas dedans..."  
Elle se tut tout à coup, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreurs devant ce qu'elle était en train de découvrir. L'autre se rapprocha de l'écran comme s'il avait du mal à voir les mots qui était en train de défiler sous ses yeux.  
"- C'est pas vrai...Souffla-t-il, Kim', dis moi que c'est pas vrai...  
- Brian, il faut prévenir le MI6...s'étrangla-t-elle qui avait du mal à y croire.  
- Pourquoi "Lui" ?  
- Il n'a rien à voir avec...  
- Il est potentiellement dangereux pour eux...  
- Tu retournes en Angleterre ? S'enquit-il alors comme une évidence.  
- Je crois que je serai bien obligée."

* * *

**On va me dire que Sherlock ou autres ne sont pas la dedans...Bon, ok...DESOLE !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

10 jours plus tard, Angleterre, 14 heures

"- Quand est ce que l'avion arrive ? S'impatienta Mycroft Holmes à l'adresse de sa fidèle conseillère, Anthea.  
- Dans 5 minutes, normalement, répondit-elle le nez collé à son portable.  
Ils étaient en train d'attendre sur une des pistes des Services Privés britanniques depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure et l'homme du gouvernement n'arrivait à cacher son énervement face au temps trop long à son goût.  
Au bout d'un moment, un jet privée blanc attérit non loin de là où les deux agents attendaient. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers l'avion qui s'était rapidement immobilisé, simple dans un endroit isolé comme cette piste. On apporta rapidement des escaliers afin de faire descendre les passagers de l'engin volant. C'est alors que la femme aux cheveux cuivrés sortit, dévalant lentement les marches, et après avoir jeté des coups d'oeil à l'horizon, ses yeux verts s'attardèrent sur les deux insignifiants personnages.  
"- Quel accueil ! Lança-t-elle en allant vers eux. Sa longue chevelure se décoiffait par le vent, la rendant encore plus charismatique qu'elle ne l'était à l'origine et elle n'était vêtue cette fois-ci d'un long manteau noir à grand col qui lui cachait son cou.  
"- Bienvenue au Royaume-Uni, chère amie, l'accueilla Mycroft avec un sourire quelque peu moqueur, nous t'attendions depuis des jours.  
- J'en doute, Mycroft, j'en doute, tu n'es pas du genre à attendre tranquillement, répliqua-t-elle, Anthéa, mes hommages.  
- Bienvenue, Miss Ellery, salua la femme chaleureusement tout en rangeant son portable.  
- Vous n'avez pas changé, ma chère Anthéa, dit la plus jeune, toujours aussi "électronique"."  
Mycroft s'agita d'un air exaspéré et impatient lui rappelant sa venue.  
"- Inutile de te torturer cinq minutes de plus, Mycroft, je te suis, une voiture ne doit pas être loin, je suppose.  
- Toujours aussi perspicace, grimaça-t-il.  
- Non, je te connais, c'est tout, dit- elle en haussant les épaules.  
Une Berling noire roula doucement vers eux et s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Anthéa s'installa à l'avant tandis que Mycroft et Miss Ellery se mirent à l'arrière.  
"- Je n'ai même pas le temps de respirer l'air de mon pays natal, maugréa-t-elle durant le voyage de route.  
- Tu auras tout le temps de le faire les jours à venir, rétorqua Mycroft, sinon est ce que tout va bien pour toi ?  
- Ne fais pas le gars ordinaire qui tente une conversation typique de "je m'inquiète pour toi", railla-t-elle, ça ne te va pas du tout, sinon à part ça, j'ai failli me faire tuer en traversant le Yémen, on m'a tiré une balle dans le genoux gauche au Koweit et j'ai survécu à un attentat en passant par l'Iran, et tous ça en deux mois. Et pour finir en Russie, on m'a poignardé dans le dos, au sens propre du terme, j'ai encore la trace, si tu veux voir...  
- Sans façon, déglutit mal à l'aise le politicien, donc tu vas bien, d'après ce je vois.  
- Londres me paraît un Paradis désormais, murmura-t-elle en contemplant le paysage anglais qui défilait à toute allure par la vitre teintée de la voiture, et de ton coté, comment va ?  
- Les affaires sont les affaires, répondit Mycroft, la politique se stabilise...  
- Grâce à toi, j'imagine, termina-t-elle amusée.  
- Et du coté de la criminalité...disons...que l'on brille plus ou moins.  
- Je vois.  
- Veux-tu te débrouiller seul pour le revoir ? Ou bien je dois le préparer à ce qu'il te revoit ? Lâcha-t-il après un silence.  
- Je pensais te poser moi-même la question.  
- c'est ta décision, Kimhley, je ne peux pas choisir à ta place.  
- Tiens, tu as perdu 5 kilos ? Coupa-t-elle soudainement.  
- 6, rectifia Mycroft en roulant des yeux.  
- Non, non, tu en as repris un depuis...  
- Kimhley, je te prie de ne pas changer de conversation quand on parle de "lui".  
- Quoi ? ça fait 10 ans, voire 12 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, et tu veux qu'on parle de ça maintenant, alors que je viens à peine d'arriver ? Tu me vois peut-être en train de débarquer chez lui comme si de rien n'était !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
- J'ai tenté depuis 10 ans à l'oublier, pour son bien et pour le mien, pour mon travail ! Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile de...prévoir notre rencontre ?  
- Calme toi, tu sais bien que la situation est grave, je sais que ce sera dur pour toi..."  
Elle échappa un rire méprisant.  
"- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu n'as jamais eu "d'amis" que je sache ?"  
Mycroft se mordit les lèvres, son orgueil touché.  
"- Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, poursuivit-elle, ne t'en fais pas, Myck', pour ça.  
- As-tu contacté tes parents de ton retour sur les Terres Britanniques ? S'enquit-il pour changer de conversation.  
- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils le sachent pour l'instant, je risque de me faire tuer par ma mère...d'ailleurs comment vont-ils ?  
- Bien, ils sont souvent invités chez nos parents et vice-versa, tu les connais...  
- Oui, j'imagine bien, rit-elle.  
- Au fait, fit Mycroft en fouillant dans ses poches intérieurs de son caban, c'est pour toi."  
Il lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire qu'elle saisit avec sceptique.  
"- Emballage rapide mais de bonnes qualités, observa-t-elle, je suppose que c'est Anthéa qui eut l'idée du "papier cadeau"... étant donné que je viens d'arriver et que je suis normalement sans téléphone, c'est un portable dernier cri, un "Samsung" ? Merci pour le cadeau...enfin, qui suivra tes propres intérêts puisqu'il y a une puce GPS qui t'indiquera mes déplacements, mes messages et mes appels...Un cadeau empoisonné en somme...  
- Tes capacités de déduction m'effraient souvent, tu ne l'as même pas ouvert."  
Elle arracha l'emballage avec sauvagerie et ouvrit la boite en carton pour sortir un portable tactile.  
"- Merci quand même, marmonna-t-elle en le rangeant dans sa poche, je ferai la démarche toute seule."  
Mycroft sursauta en entendant ces derniers mots. Il la dévisagea. Elle avait maintenant le visage tourné vers la vitre et avait fermé ses yeux. Il soupira.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est nul. **


	3. Chapter 2

221B Baker Street, Londres, 18heures

"- Passe un bonjour à Mary, lança Sherlock.  
- T'inquiète, à demain !"  
John s'engouffra dans le taxi qui mènera à chez lui, tandis que le célèbre détective avait déjà franchi le seuil du 221B Baker Street. Il s'arrêta pendant un instant à l'entrée pour ranger son manteau favori ainsi que son écharpe. Il renifla tout à coup. Une odeur étrangère l'alerta.  
"- Sherlock ! S'écria Mme Hudson l'ayant entendu arriver, il y a une visiteuse pour vous !"  
Vue l'expression d'extase de la logeuse, Sherlock en déduit qu'elle devait surement être une femme charmante avec peut-être un physique charmant...bref, une femme qu'il ne souhaitait voir si ce n'était juste pour lui parler d'une histoire ( surement aussi charmante ) d'amour à dormir debout et bon pour la téléréalité.  
"- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit que je serai absent ! S'énerva-t-il alors.  
- Mais...elle a insisté et...  
- Retournez chez vous !"  
Il monta les marches deux à deux pour en finir au plus vite avec l'inconnue. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de son salon pour s'immobiliser tout à coup. Ses yeux fixèrent avec ahurissement la personne qui contemplait la déco de son salon. Elle ne se retourna même pas, admirant les objets insignifiants qui ornaient son bureau.  
"- Tu as même gardé le crâne à ce que je vois, lança-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'objet en question.  
Sherlock s'avança doucement comme s'il ne craignait que ce ne soit qu'un mirage causé par une quelconque substance illicite. Enfin, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Il croisa alors ses pupilles émeraudes, vestiges de son passé lointain. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, en avalant sa salive. Signe de doute et d'émotions qu'il détestait chez lui.  
"- Kimhley...Souffla-t-il.  
La jeune femme émit un rire moqueur.  
"- Je vois que tu as retenu mon prénom, habituellement tu les oublies toujours."  
Voyant qu'il ne disait aucun mot, elle marcha quelques pas dans le salon et la cuisine, continuant son inspection comme une enfant dans un musée.  
"- Toujours aussi désordonné, tu as même gardé mon matériel de chimie...je penserai que tu irais le jeter.  
- J'ai...jugé plus utile de le garder, dit-il enfin après une inspiration, je...je m'en sers souvent pour le...travail.  
- Ah..oui, le travail...murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.  
- Désolé, si ce n'est pas un appartement digne d'un homme de ma condition..mais je m'y plais quand même...hum...fais comme chez toi..."  
Il tenta d'arranger quelques coussins qui se trouvaient par terre et les déposer sur le canapé et les fauteuils. Puis il se figea près d'elle, le dos tourné vers elle.  
"- Pourquoi maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il de peur que les murs aient des oreilles.  
- Une affaire, répondit-elle de même.  
Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil attribué normalement à John et croisa négligemment ses jambes. Sherlock s'assit en face d'elle, dans son siège, les mains jointes.  
"- 12 ans, et tu débarques comme ça, fit-il avec une pointe de moquerie mêlée au dégout.  
- Je sais...j'avais longuement réfléchi avant de te rendre visite.  
- "Longuement" ?  
- Ok, 3 heures, corrigea-t-elle avec une grimace.  
- Et ton travail ?  
- On va dire que je suis en congé payé indéterminé, sourit-elle.  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Je suis censée être en mission, sans connaître franchement les antagonistes, donc j'attends le temps que les infos montent jusqu'à moi. Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que ton boulot de détective consultant est florissant. Tu as même franchi les portes de la célébrité.  
- Oh, ça...je le dois à John Watson.  
- Ton nouvel ami, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué de longues épisodes, soupira-t-elle tristement.  
- Tu n'es jamais revenu en Angleterre depuis, déclara Sherlock soudainement, tu as été blessé au genoux gauche et dans le dos, tu as beaucoup voyagé si bien que tu sais plus franchement il est quel heure et...merde."  
Il se mordit les lèvres frustrés. Kimhley esquissa un sourire amusée.  
"- Ce que tu as dit est juste, bien que j'aurai aimé que tu m'en dises plus comme tu as l'habitude avec les autres...Attends laisse moi deviner, je porte des vêtements qui n'ont jamais été vendu en ici ?  
- Yihop.  
- Pour la blessure au genoux, je boite légèrement...un peu facile, non ? Quant à mon dos, c'est lorsque je me suis assise que tu l'as vu, n'est ce pas ?  
- Yihop.  
- Et le dernier point, termina-t-elle en regardant sa montre, j'ai deux heures de retard...Content de te revoir, Sherlock."  
Le détective lui adressa un sourire embarrassé mais sincère.  
"- Je ne penserai pas te revoir, avoua-t-il en baissant des yeux.  
- Moi non plus, mais ma dernière affaire m'a obligé à retourner sur ma terre natale.  
- Et tu vis où en ce moment ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Je penserai que tu le déduirais, m'enfin bon, je ne sais pas encore où je vais habiter pendant ce laps de temps, soit chez Mycroft ou soit chez mes parents...ou peut-être bien avec quelques amis du réseau SDF. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroits...  
- Tu pourrais...vivre ici pendant ce temps, proposa le détective avec un effort.  
- Quoi ? Avec toi ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
- Comme au bon vieux temps de Montaigue Street."  
Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit, remplaçant par une douleur ancienne, une nostalgie profonde.  
"- Sherlock, le passé est le passé, commença-t-elle.  
- Je sais, je penserai que je rendrai service en te proposant ça, regretta-t-il.  
- Mais j'accepte ton offre en attendant que je trouve un endroit convenable, je ne supporterai pas les lieux raffinés que ton frère m'obligerait à fréquenter.  
- Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, si tu veux, ajouta Sherlock, je prendrai le canapé.  
- Tu ne dors jamais comme d'habitude, dit-elle en se levant.  
- Si mais jamais dans ma chambre, donc ça change rien."

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, elle entendait parfaitement la mélodie que jouait le détective dans le salon avec son violon. Elle venait à peine de se coucher sur le lit qu'il commençait déjà une musique qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié. Il savait que cela lui ferait surement plaisir de le réentendre de nouveau.  
Elle ferma à ses yeux, sombrant peu à peu dans un sommeil profond, qu'elle n'avait pu profité depuis des années. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée...


	4. Chapter 3

Lorsque le violon arrêta son chant, Sherlock avait rapidement deviné que son invité s'était endormie. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait combien de temps elle prenait de temps pour s'endormir surtout avec un morceau de son instrument à corde. Il saisit alors son portable, chercha un nom et attendit.

"- Sherlock ? Qu'est ce qui il y a ? Répondit alors la voix de son frère dans un soupir las.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Mycroft ? Pourquoi est-elle ici ?"

Il eut un silence.

"- Une affaire, répondit alors l'ainé dans le combiné.

- Je sais...mais tu y es pour quelque chose ?

- Non, mon frère, je n'y suis pour rien...les circonstances l'ont conduit jusqu'à toi.

- Quels circonstances ? Elle ne devait normalement s'occuper que des affaires extérieurs du Royaume Uni ! Elle ne serait pas venue ici simplement pour une visite amicale ! Je veux des explications, Mycroft !

- Du calme, Sherlock, tes émotions prennent le dessus...

- 12 ans, Mycroft, que je ne l'ai plus revu...Pour moi, elle était morte et enterrée ! Siffla-t-il, Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça me fasse ? Ce n'est pas comme si je disparaissais 2 ans !

- Je sais, je suis désolé, fit l'autre à l'autre bout du fil, c'est à elle de tout t'expliquer et non à moi.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que t'étais son chef ?

- Moi ? Détrompe toi, je suis comme son...collaborateur, elle dirige à elle seule, dans le plus grand secret, les organisations anti-terroristes de l'Europe et d'Amérique, elle est à l'origine de plusieurs projets de la CIA et du MI6. Elle est l'une des plus grandes têtes des services secrets de l'ONU...

- Quoi, ça existe ?

- Evidemment...Alors, si tu penses que je lui suis supérieur, détrompe toi, Sherlock. C'est à elle de te le raconter et non à moi.

- Dis moi seulement une dernière chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-elle en...danger ?

- Elle a toujours été en danger, répondit-l'ainé, maintenant, cher frère, bonne nuit."

Il raccrocha. Sherlock se tourna vers sa chambre, fixant la porte où derrière se reposait Kimhley Ellery.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, 7h00

"- Bonjour, Sherlock, salua Kimhley de bon matin.

Elle avait enfilé rapidement une chemise trop grande pour elle, appartenant au détective et un slim noir. Sherlock leva un sourcils en remarquant cette étrange acoutrement.

"- Désolé, j'ai oublié de prendre quelques hauts, se justifia-t-elle, je me suis permise de me servir dans ton armoire.

- Comme d'habitude, soupira l'autre, tu as toujours piqué mes affaires."

Elle se contenta de sourire et alla se préparer un petit-déjeuner. Cependant, Mme Hudson arriva pile poil avec un plateau-déjeuner rempli de croissants et autres aliments du matin. Elle les déposa sur une petite table près des fauteuils.

"- Bonjour, fit-elle à la jeune femme, Sherlock m'a annoncé que vous dormez ici, alors je vous ai préparé un petit-déjeuner.

- Oh...merci, dit-Kimhley avec étonnement.

- Vous êtes...?

- Kimhley Ellery, appelez moi Kim'.

- Enchantée, très chère, je suis très contente qu'on est une invitée, c'est si rare !

- Mrs Hudson, je crois que vous avez votre vaiselle à finir...coupa Sherlock qui ne supportait plus sa présence.

- Il est jaloux, murmura la logeuse à la jeune femme qui s'amusait de sa réaction. Puis elle les quitta en chantonnant joyeusement.

Kim' se tourna vers le détective qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Cette femme est d'une...Commença-t-il.

- Je l'aime bien, elle ressemble à ma mère...enfin, moins excentrique, mais quand même, rit-elle en se servant d'un petit pain tout en s'installant dans le fauteuil rouge.

- J'ai appelé Mycroft hier soir.

- Je sais.

- Quoi ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Si, bien sur, mais je savais que tu irais lui demander plus d'informations sur moi, tu as toujours été comme ça, non ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sortit. Cette femme allait toujours le surprendre et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois.

"- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, continua-t-elle, c'est confidentiel, jusqu'à que je juge importun de t'en parler.

- Je suis comme une bouée de sauvetage, au dernier moment, on m'utilise ? Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, décidément, les agents secrets agissent de la même manière.

- Tu ne seras pas la bouée, seulement une lumière.

- Quoi ?"

Elle soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège affichant son air sérieux.

"- Dans les prochaines affaires que tu risques de prendre, nous pensons que nous trouverons des liens. La criminalité de haut niveau passe toujours chez toi. C'est comme une toile d'araignée, il y a toujours un lien avec chaque cas et je pense que tôt ou tard, tu seras confrontée à une affaire qui aura un lien avec le nôtre.

- Le nôtre ? Tu n'es donc pas seule ?

- Evidemment, je ne travaille pas comme dans tes conditions, je n'agis pas seule. Des agents sont en constante communication, et surveillent tout Londres aux moindres mouvements, aux moindres évenements qui pertuberaient le quotidien londonien.

- Et j'en fais parti, toi étant la plus proche agent, comprit le détective.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré ton frère ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Nullement, grimaça-t-il, donc Londres est en danger ?

- Toute l'Angleterre sera en danger si on ne surveille pas les bonnes personnes, rectifia-t-elle, si notre mission est mal organisée, si elle laisse une faille la surprendre, tout tombe à l'eau, des gens risquent de perdre la vie...

- Mais tu ne me dis pas tout, se redressa-t-il, tu caches quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne te cache rien.

- Ne me dis pas ça, ricana-t-il, on croirait t'entendre le jour où tu m'as annoncé qu'il n'y avait rien entre Mycroft et toi.

- Et il n'y avait rien !

- Tu travaillais pour lui.

- Sherlock !

- Ok, j'arrête, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu me caches toujours quelque chose de toutes façons."

Kimhley se mordit les lèvres, frustrée et énervée. Elle hésitait.

"- Si je ne te dis rien, c'est parce que...et puis merde ! Tu l'auras voulu, Sherlock ! I Londres, une personne qui compte à mes yeux, je veux préserver son anonymat de tous les agents.

- Une femme ? Un homme...? Ok, c'est un homme, ta lèvre a tremblé. Et tu as des sentiments pour lui, j'imagine.

- Ne joue pas à ça, Sherlock, lui prévint-elle menaçante prête à bondir sur lui.

- Je croyais que toi et l'amour, ça faisait une patte de mouche ?

- Il arrive que parfois on soit attiré par une âme soeur, répliqua-t-elle, dommage que tu ne connaîtras jamais ça.

- Je l'ai expérimenté et j'ai appris que ce n'était pas fait pour moi. Qui est ce ?

- En quoi, ça te regarde ?

- Et bien, étant donné que tu es venu me rendre une "visite", tu as donc besoin de mon aide. Mes clients viennent toujours me voir pour que je les aide, non ?

- Je ne suis pas une cliente, seulement une agent des services secrets qui a pris comme quartier général ton appartement, rétorqua-t-elle sournoisement en se levant.

Elle réajusta correctement sa chemise et referma les derniers boutons.

"- Et je peux même pas protester ? Dit Sherlock scandalisé.

- Je crois savoir que tu ne dis rien quand on fouille ton appart' pour "possession de substances illégales" ?" Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le détective resta silencieux, entendant le bruit d'eau du lavabo.

"- Eux font des rapports officiels, dit-il légèrement plus fort pour elle.

- Peut-être bien ! Sherlock ! Peut-être bien ! Mais je sais que tu seras discret ! S'écria-t-elle dans l'autre pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, continua-t-il en ne bougeant pas de son fauteuil.

- Tu n'es pas Sherlock Holmes pour rien." Déclara-t-elle.

Le détective se permit de sourire.

"- Attention à ton orgueil, Sherlock ! Lui prévint Kim'.

- Ok, c'est bon, dêpeche toi de dégager de chez moi, maugréa-t-il, j'ai pas trop envie que tu me colles, version "Mycroft".

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je disparaîtrai pendant 18 heures et je reviendrai évidemment.

- Tu es toujours revenue, remarqua-t-il.

- ça te gêne pas que je passe par la fenêtre ? L'interrogea-t-elle dans sa chambre.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la fenêtre de sa chambre se fit entendre.

"- J'avais dit de faire comme chez toi, non ?

- Bien sur, à ce soir alors !"

Un silence s'installa de nouveau dans l'appartement. Sherlock se leva et s'introduit dans sa chambre vide où le courant d'air frais balayait la pièce. Il referma doucement la baie vitrée, sans jeter un oeil dehors. Ce n'était plus ses affaires, enfin, pour le moment.


End file.
